Demi-Denial
by X-vrai
Summary: "All the Greek myths about Gods and monsters? Yeah they're real." "…you're not right in the head are you?." (OR: Percy Jackson is sent to bring a demigod back to Camp Half-Blood, it doesn't go exactly well.)


Percy Jackson stared blankly at the new guy.

The new guy stared back, an unconvinced look on his face.

His name was Ross Solitarr, a 17 year old American male with striking crimson hair and coal black eyes. A grey jacket lay draped over his lithe form, which was completed by a plain white shirt and black slacks.

Oh, and he was also attending Goode High School.

Within four months of attendance, Ross had committed acts that included but were not limited to: blowing up the chemistry lab, forming a crater in the school cafeteria, terrorising the football team with nothing but a toothbrush and some duct tape, as well as expose his gym teacher for tax fraud.

In Percy's personal opinion, he really liked the rumour about Ross somehow convincing a good chunk of the school bullies to beat themselves into oblivion through choice words and accusations of lacking manhood.

The result was the school going bully-free within the week.

As anyone in Camp Half-Blood could tell you, Ross was basically a dead ringer for a demigod.

With that in mind, Chiron dispatched Percy to go retrieve said boy as soon as possible. After all, a demigod alive at 17 in the outside world was nothing short of a miracle, and they honestly didn't know how long Ross' luck would last.

It took a little work, but Percy eventually managed to acquire Ross' schedule and thus barge into his unassuming life.

After a round of quick introductions and 'How do you do's Percy finally dropped the bomb.

It...didn't quite work out.

* * *

"...you're not right in the head are you?" Ross deadpanned.

Percy blinked owlishly.

"I'm sorry, what?"

Ross stared back. "I said you're not right in the head. Are you okay man? You have a fever or something?" Ross' attempt to feel Percy's forehead shocked him out of his stupor, and he slapped the hand away quickly.

"I'm perfectly fine, thank you. Trust me, I know this sounds weird, but I can prove it!"

"Oh yeah?" Ross asked. "How so?"

Percy uncapped Riptide in response, letting the bronze Xiphos spring into view.

"...huh."

Percy smirked. Looks like the good old Celestial Bronze blade was enough to change his mi-

"You have got to tell me how you swapped your pen out like that."

Percy's thought process ground to a screeching halt.

Ross, however, continued pressing on. "I mean seriously, that's some serious sleight of hand shit you have there. And where the hell did you hide that sword? Your bag? How have you not been caught by the teache-actually nevermind they're incompetent fools that makes sense."

"What, no! The pen _is_ the sword!" Percy cried indignantly.

Ross rolled his eyes. "Right, so you're telling me that somehow you made a tiny pen grow into that huge ass sword?"

"Yes!"

"Does Conservation of Mass not mean anything to you?"

Oh no, not science talk. Percy wasn't good at that. Where was Annabeth when you needed her?!

* * *

"And here we are, welcome to Camp Half-Blood!" Percy gestured with a flourish.

Ross trekked through the entrance curiously, eyes roving around to absorb every minute detail of the place.

"So, this is some kind of summer camp?"

Percy nodded. "Yeah! Though we do have some year-rounders."

"Huh. I'm surprised their parents aren't up in arms about that."

"That's because they know that's the only way to keep their children safe."

Ross tilted his head. "From what?"

"The monsters."

"Are you _absolutely sure_ you're well?"

Percy groaned. "Just come with me, I'll introduce you to Chiron and then you'll finally believe me."

Without further delay, he grabbed Ross' hand and lead him to the Big House.

* * *

"Chiron! I got Ross!" Percy called out once they entered.

After hearing a bit of shuffling noises, Chiron appeared into the living room. His eyes lit up upon seeing Ross and he sported a warm smile.

"Ah, Mr Solitarr, pleasure to make your acquaintance." He began.

Ross however, was too busy being occupied with the lower half of Chiron's body. That is to say, the equine part.

After a few tense moments of silence, he finally met Chiron's gaze.

Percy smiled. This was it, there was absolutely no way that Ross wouldn't believe him no-

"Is this a LARP camp?"

_OH COME ON!_

Chiron looked confused. "Pardon?"

Ross gestured to him. "I mean, why else would you be dressed like a centaur?"

"Ah, Mr Solitarr, I _am_ a centaur."

Ross laughed. "Right, and I'm Jesus Christ."

Percy slammed his head into the nearby wall.

"Dude, don't do that. We don't want to add a concussion to your list of ills along with your fever."

Percy screamed.

* * *

"Okay, what I'm about to show you is something that I, a child of Poseidon, can do." Percy stated as he walked alongside Ross.

Said boy merely levelled a half-lidded stare at him. "Right. And what exactly would that be?"

"I can control water! It's why we're heading to the lake!" Percy responded.

"...I see."

Eventually they reached the edge of the bank, where Percy then waded into the water.

"Alright." He said. "Check this out!"

On cue, a stream of water shot out of the lake and arced around Percy, before finally coalescing into a sphere above his hand. He then crushed said sphere within his palm, releasing control of the water and letting it explode outwards.

"See? How's that? You believe me now?"

"Nope." Ross replied.

Percy walked out of the lake heatedly. "What?! Why?!"

"That's clearly holography. Though I will admit I've never seen one done with such realism."

"It _was_ real!"

"Then why isn't your hand wet? And your lower body that went _into a body of water_?"

Percy threw his hands up. "I'm a child of Poseidon! We don't get wet!"

"An awfully convenient excuse, don't you think?"

Percy's cries echoed loudly throughout camp.

* * *

**(A/N): This is a oneshot, but depending on reception I might add more chapters! So do tell me if you want to see more!**


End file.
